


Dub/Non-Con Fic Recommendations

by orphan_account



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine links to stories (mostly written by Anonymous) not posted on AO3 that I don't want to lose track of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dub/Non-Con Fic Recommendations

**Author's Note:**

> My notes show up if you hover over titles. If you like a story consider leaving a quick note to the author (to do so at the kink meme click "reply" instead of "leave a comment"). Maybe that'll help encourage sequels. Also, links in comments?

 

"[Concrete Feet](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1812.html?thread=1309716#t1309716)" by [Avioss](http://avsioss.livejournal.com/) \- _Merle/Daryl, dubcon, underage, Daryl's pov_

Daryl's first time.

 

* * *

 

"[Truck Stop](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1812.html?thread=1715988#t1715988)" by Anonymous - _Daryl/OMC(s), dubcon, underage, Daryl's pov_

Merle needs his fix but he's a little low on funds, so he offers up his prettier younger brother as payment.

 

* * *

 

"[Dollface Chapter 12](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8032017/12/Dollface)" by [Dropkicking-Bullet-Shells](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2728559/Dropkicking-Bullet-Shells) \- _Shane/Daryl, attempted noncon, angst_

Rick/Daryl AU: Rick and Shane are partners on the force, and best friends. But when Rick starts to fall for local Daryl Dixon, Shane doesn't take well to the change in dynamics.

 

* * *

 

"[Untitled](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4284.html?thread=5736380#t5736380)" by [luniera89](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4488746/Petteroes3) \- _Shane/Daryl, noncon, jail kink  
_

Pre-ZA, partly AU. Merle is well known by the local Sheriff's Department as a drug-dealing, brawl-starting scumbag who is in and out of the county. This time Merle drags his little brother into some sort of crime, and they're both arrested. Rick and Shane are the extremely pissed cops who decide to lean on Daryl to get dirt. Hard. And the little fucker just won't talk. Eventually they just want to knock this kid down a peg or two, and maybe get to Merle by hurting his baby brother.

 

* * *

 

"[Sympathy for the Devil](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7621159/1/Sympathy-for-the-Devil)" by [SaturdayLightning](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2913575/SaturdayLightning) \- _Shane/Daryl, dubcon_

After the encounter with Lori at the CDC, Shane is angry and frustrated. When he confuses Daryl's room for his, he sees a chance to turn the evening a little more interesting.

 

* * *

 

"[Three Trees](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1812.html?thread=1297172#t1297172)" by Anonymous - _Gen, Merle/Daryl, noncon, domestic abuse, angst_

Merle comes back and stays with the group. Daryl is thrilled and does his best to make the situation work, but it's only so long before Merle starts to hurt people.

 

* * *

 

"[Grease Up Your Baby For A Ball On The Hill](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1251.html?thread=282851#t282851)" by Anonymous - _Shane/Daryl, dubconnish rough sex  
_

Shane hates Daryl, except when it's laundry day and Daryl's wearing those old torn jeans with the rip in the ass. He's not wearing underwear. Shane on top with both guys trash talking throughout.

 

* * *

 

"[Swallow It Whole Like a Good Whore Would](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1812.html?thread=1261332#t1261332)" by Anonymous - _Shane/Daryl, noncon, mild squick  
_

Shane's cock is too big for Daryl/ ~~Rick/Dale~~ to handle. Shane loves watching tears run and snot bubble, then how his lover gags and struggles before they vomit.

 

* * *

 

"[Untitled](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4284.html?thread=5842620#t5842620)" by Anonymous - _Shane/Daryl + Glenn, noncon, h/c, Glenn's pov  
_

Shortly after Daryl is injured falling down the ravine, Glenn walks in on Shane and Daryl having sex. Glenn is, quite naturally, shocked, but being a curious little bugger he sticks around to watch for a few moments. It doesn't take him long to realize Daryl is gritting his teeth and suffering through a rape, and his hands aren't tied because of some kink.

 


End file.
